The ability to diagnose faults in large complex systems is both important and difficult. In a telecommunications network fault diagnosis is particularly difficult as it generally involves: receiving alarms from a variety of disparate equipment, determining the root cause(s) of the alarms, and finally initiating the repair of the faults.
Given their importance, methods and apparatus that facilitate fault diagnosis in large systems in general and telecommunications networks in particular would represent an advance in the art.